girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Legacy/@comment-26660845-20160312060505
I'm adding to the hundreds of comments we all display here. Forgive me for being so critical and it doesn't mean I don't like the show anymore but...this arc needs to end. I mean, I appreciate the complicating the relationship and all. Seriously, Riley and Maya have grown and grown and grown and there needs to be something there to test that...but Lucas is being used as bait for friendship testing and it's getting to a point where the message is no longer about friendship. ALL these years of growing destroyed by a simple boy coming in from Texas. THAT is what Riley and Maya have been reduced to this season. Lucas can be doing GREAT things and Farkle can be doing GREAT things but Farkle, my favorite character, you all know this, has had less and less lines because it interferes with this story arc. They have to make up different ways to get Farkle involved, first giving him an imaginary girlfriend (she transfers to the school and we never see her again? Even when Farkle went through his issues with family, it was Maya who was there for him most) and then having him not seem to care about much so he doesn't get involved. Lucas had so much potential with the whole "changing from who I used to be" arc I mean, when he stepped on that guy's boots and almost fought him for Zay? THAT was good...BUT...it's all about, "I can't choose between Maya and Riley and I'm a nice guy who has been expelled for fighting but NEVER had to deal with girls before so I'm soooooo lost." It's not that I hate this...I just see a lot more potential with original ideas for them. For instance: Riley: Sure she had a super crush on Lucas. They can grow by going through typical ups and downs like Cory and Topanga did. BMW fans know that Cory and Topanga split up plenty of times. It wasn't until season 6 when they made it seem as if they were ALWAYS together (Try watching season 3 when Cory and Shawn went through dates like crazy). Riley was also very smart; remember the competition when Minkus first arrived? Riley had MORE A's than Farkle. That seems to have been retconned for stupid Riley; EVEN going as far as to have a memory of Riley as a child not knowing how to bob for apples? It's hard to take her seriously when she is ditzy 90% of the time. Maya: The arc with her mother? Great; build on that. Arc with Shawn? Great; build on that. Arc with her father? Could have been better but not bad. Arc with Joshua? Awesome! Build on that? I don't think Disney would allow it and I THINK they did it just to have it available if they switch to a new channel with more mature themes. Point is, ALL of this is swallowed up for the Lucas/Riley/Maya love triangle. It's kiddish compared to what Maya could be and doesn't symbolize growing up as well as her others. Farkle: Farkle being bullied and growing up needs to be explored. I know it's not his show and there are only a certain number of episodes but going into his life was a good arc. Seeing his house and learning about life? I guess that's too dangerous in terms of him becoming too important over Lucas. But in terms of growing up and learning life, he has more potential than Lucas. Lucas is a lot more static than the other characters. As far as I'm concerned, Farkle and Maya STILL could be better than this arc. But they are young. I'll finish off with that point later. Lucas: Already talked about him. His Texas life? The one where he got in trouble? The one where he had to rescue Zay from his mouth plenty of times? The one where he seemed...I dunno...INTERESTING? N-O-N-E of that was brought up when they went to Texas!!!!!!!! Just him being an embarassment from some sheep? When a kid gets expelled for fighting and gets held back a year, that's no small thing. He had NO friends show up to see him, NO storyline where he had to show that he changed, NOTHING...in order to fulfill the love triangle. The reason for this is I think it's Disney. I believe the writers are desperatly grasping at straws. They WANT to get more mature but they simply cannot. Think about it. Cory and Topanga had their first kiss on the FOURTH EPISODE of BMW. This has gone two seasons and we've gotten cheek pecks, one peck from Lucas and Riley AND...a mountain burial of FRIENDSHIP that would put any characters' frienships to shame. I mean, the amount of frienship love between them is almost sickening and it CANNOT go any further unless it goes into the romance level (Which I'm not pushing for) or branches outward. Riley and Maya aren't getting any closer. In season ONE, they showed they were closer than Cory and Shawn who spent over 15 YEARS building a relationship. Farkle has declared his love for both of them, had them fighting over him at one point and easily turned them down for FRIENSHIP, and still goes out of his way to make things right; it can't move any closer. Lucas fit RIGHT into the bunch and made bold moves to become romantically involved with Riley even gaining the respect of her father and asking. They decided not to move too fast but he even declared to what's his face that he and Riley have "had a thing going" all year. So, he likes the girl who has Farkle and Maya as best friends thus making Farkle HIS best friend and Maya...the third wheel who makes fun of them but obviously wants what they have (Shawn with Cory and Topanga). They can't get any closer in the frienship department; they realize that; so just kill it and let them face different issues to show maturity. Your thoughts people? Sorry if I seem too critical of the show...but the length of this season, the filler episodes, the love triangle never being resolved, the lack of guest appearances. Let's face it, I believe that I'm not the only one who wasn't as interested this season as last season.